


Royal meets Golden

by jessie_chan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_chan/pseuds/jessie_chan
Summary: What is going to happen when the Royal makane meets the Golden makane? After a long day of practice all jungkook wanted to do was to get a coffee from the cafe he just ordered and rest, but instead his order was delayed and he bumps into someone who is just as annoyed as him.





	1. The first meet

 

 

 

* * *

Jungkook's POV

Today is a wonderful day! indeed it is. I woke up late, was scolded by both namjoon hyung and jin hyung for not getting up early and for not having time for eating breakfast because I was running late. Today was the day we were supposed to meet Bang PD-nim for a meeting followed by our dance rehearsal. The meeting went fairly well and then came our rehearsal which I was looking forward to. It was the beginning of our dance routine so our choreographer let us off the hook for silly mistakes. We practiced nearly the whole day, which left us panting for air by the time it ended.

I called one of the hyungs I knew from the nearby cafe for a get to go coffee. I quickly got up in hopes of drinking my coffee as soon as possible. I asked the hyungs if I could get my coffee and I remember them nodding their heads. I smiled and I knew they wouldn't even say no beacuse the cafe was a safe place for celebrities and 10mins from our company. I quickly grabbed a black mask just incase. 

 

 Lisa's POV

It's been an hour already. I've ordered too many coffees already. Today is my only day-off. Where the hell is he? I've been waiting far too long and that idiot is no where to be found when he was the one who called saying "Lisa-ya let's catch up!" He's not even picking up his phone nor is he replying to my texts. "Aish that moron, he's dead meat once I get a hold of him" .

I sighed and all of a sudden I heard the bell of the cafe's door. I turned around to find a guy drenched in sweat and a mask. He quickly went to the counter to order. I turned around and sighed. "Ahhh how many times did I sigh today" And I hear someone yelling I turn to find the same guy I just saw, yelling something about already ordering a coffee. Geez what a rude guy! He abruptly comes and sits on the opposite table of mine.

 

 Jungkook's POV

I enter the cafe as soon as possible admiring the view of the cafe it gives off a home vibe and the sound of the bell placed on the entrance. The bell reminds me off the bicycle with the bell I used to have when I was a kid. I go up to find a new girl instead of hyung in the counter.

It's strange but oh well I guess it's fine whatever. I go upto her asking for the coffee I just ordered a while ago. She looks at me blankly. I try to explain about the call and my order through the phone call but no it doesn't work. Really my day just keeps getting better. I guess she's new cause she's so frantic about everything which is not helping at all. I raise my voice which came out quite irritated to place my order again and that I would wait for it. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but oh well. I start walking to find a table and I plop down on the chair with a frown. I look up to find a blond haired girl staring at me.

 

The author's POV

Both of them have eye contact but are far too pissed/annoyed to notice anything about each other. After thinking enough Lisa decides to leave. She picks up her left over coffee and starts moving towards the trash but unfortunately she bumps into something hard and dumps all of the remnants of her cup. She looks up to find a glare and instantly regrets it. She is face-to-face with the rude guy! 'Ahhh great! can this day get any better' the same thought is going through both of their minds.

 


	2. Steaming Pot

Jungkook's POV

After a while, I saw the cashier gestering that my order is coming up. That's a first, I found it so odd when she was waving her hands to let me know my order is done and ready to go. But I must've been a little too harsh on her to visibly gulp. First, let's just get the coffee and then apologize to her. I was walking towards the counter and yes! finally I was feeling a little better to get my badly needed coffee but then all of a sudden.... 'Ahhhh'

 

Lisa's POV

Aisshh I've been here for ages, I'll just leave now. I have to go to shopping with unnie just like I promised and if I'm late I'm pretty sure she will catastrate me for sure! I forgot to let jennie unnie know that I was meeting up with him so I better hurry up and start walking out to catch a taxi.

I quickly got up and took my half filled cup of coffee which was still warm because I had just ordered it but ah I guess I'll just dump it for now. As I put my bag on my shoulder and fixed my hair I didnot notice that there was someone walking past me. I had quickly taken a step and colilded with whoever it was and when I opened my eyes...

I found honey eyes staring at me. Those eyes that were so pretty that sucked me in and were sparkling which I found to be irresistibly charming before I snapped out of it. Did I say staring? nah he was clearly glaring at me. I looked down to find my coffee all over him and a little on my black shirt.

How funny both of us were wearing a black shirt. His black shirt was dripping with coffee and the droplets fell on the floor. I opened my mouth in horror and reminded myself of my terrible luck. Of all people I had to bump into this handsome grumpy stranger geez, my day cannot get any better. 'Why God Why!!!!' was all I was yelling in my head.

 

Jungkook's POV 

I collided into someone but after the impact all I could feel was something hot dripping down my body (who all had dirty ideas? XD) and when I opened my eyes I found coffee staining my shirt, skin and a blonde girl staring at me. Great just great! now my abdomen is probably red. I could feel a tiny burning sensation erupting and I unconsciously started glaring at her. To clarify things, all of my hyungs keep teasing me that I'm afraid of girls which I'm not. I just like to keep my distance from them or they start off with oppa (XD jungkook).

She for some reason was staring off into space as if in a trance. Did she lose her mind just because of a simple crash? She opened her mouth like a dead fish and I still didnot wipe the glare off my face. I was waiting for an apology or something but dammit she definitely knows how to test my patience. 

I was about to say to something when I heard the loud bell of the door signalling someone has come in to the cafe. When all of a sudden I hear a panting " Jungkook, Noona". That is quite a familiar voice and my eyes landed on the blonde girl who looked like as if steam was bursting out of her ears.

 

Lisa's POV

I opened my mouth to apologize to the man and hopefully leave the place without any arguments with the grumpy man. When all of a sudden I hear the bell of the door and I could look up and see who it is because I was facing the door while grumpy guy was standing opposite the door facing me. I look up to find a panting bambam who is puzzled calling the grumpy guy 'jungkook' and me.

I forgot all about the 'jungkook' guy and I turned around ready to show bambam a wrath of making me wait for so long. My friends always told me that whenever I was mad I looked like a steaming pot ready to burst. But I always denied them cause I believe they are just exaggerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! This is the second chapter. How was it?
> 
> Hopefully bambam is not killed by a furious Lisa lol and junkook XD is ignored and puzzled.. Thanks to everybody who are reading the story and comments are always appreciated. And let's see what Lisa does in the upcoming chapter!!!!


	3. Excuse me!

Lisa's POV

I look up to finding bambam panting and looking at me and 'jungkook' with confused eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? Whatever, he's dead meat for making me wait so long. I swiftly pass 'jungkook' and go right up to him with a menacing glare, if looks can kill he would be dead right now. And that's when he probably came to his senses and realized that he was late and I was glaring at him. He started looking at me with puppy eyes, as if it would work on me. I just stare at him without uttering a word.

 

Bambam's POV

I'm late by one hour. Oh damn I'm dead. She is gonna skin me alive and kill me after that. I started running as quickly as possible after manager hyung dropped me off. Of all days why did I decide to take an afternoon nap? Seriously gotta do some damage control after I get there or.. ah don't even want to imagine what's gonna happen to me.

I quickly came up to the cafe and opened the door and then I heard the sound of the bell put up at the entrance door. I go in to find Noona stunned and jungkookie staring at each other. What are they doing? Why are they looking so clueless at each other. I quickly call them and both of them turn to see me and noona looks at me and her gaze narrows after coming out of whatever daze they were in.

She walks up to me as soon as she can and glares at me. Shoot! I forgot she was mad at me and I quickly throw in my puppy eyes. But it's lost cause after all, she never falls for it. She looks at me with an unreadable expression. Seriously, nowadays all I want to know is how to read a person's mind. Is she like super super mad? Should I talk or what should I do? 

When all of a sudden her cold facade breaks and she grabs my right ear and pinches it so hard. And pulls me down to her sight. I'm pretty sure my ears are as red as blood by this point. She snaps and asks me "Where were you?" Excuse what excuse should I come up with ahhhh!!! And all of a sudden I hear a husky "bambam what are you doing here?"

I wince and look to find jungkookie looking at my ears and then at me confused and worried. That's when I feel the pressure slowing releasing from my ear. I throw a grateful glance at kookie for stepping up at the right time or I would definitely be without a ear for life. Noona looks at me then at jungkookie and asks " You know each other?" Both me and kookie look at each other and he replies a yes while I added a small "yes ma'am" at the end.

I turn to look at kookie and he smiles at me. His expressions seriously change real quickly. I return his smile and casually ask him "what's up?". He replies with a "Long time no see man" and comes to me with a grin, open arms. I quickly reciprocate it and ask him how he was doing? We break from the brief hug and he says 'fine'. He asks me right after, how I was doing and I reply with a 'good'. I glance around to find noona looking at both of us in astonishment.

Noona quickly changes her expression and walks up to us. I was expecting her to pull my ear again. And I quickly hold my ears just in case she actually does that. But I find her gaze on kookie. She does a stiff bow and apologizes to kookie. Not even making eye contact.

That's the first time I have seen her apologize to someone of our age or a friend (A/N: obviously bambam's exaggerating it). "I'm sorry, I should have looked at where I was going. I was in a hurry, please also forgive me for dropping coffee all over your shirt!!". That's when I realized the situation and I knew kookie was not someone who would hold grudges.

And I try my best to hold my laughter in, as she is looks so stiff and her speech is so quick, if one is not keen and not pays attention they won't be able to guess what she was even saying. I take a peek at kookie who also looks amused by this point and is sporting a mischevious glint in his eyes.

 

Jungkook's POV

I look at the stranger in front of me with a glare in her eyes as she walks past me. I turn around to find the most amusing sight ever. Bam is using his famous puppy eyes which never have an effect on me. I looked at the female who was ready to combust any minute now. Do his eyes even have an effect and I came up close to see what would happen or if my friend would need help from this 'dangerous' female who right now is staring him down. She quickly grabs his ears and brings him to her eye level.

Omg this is down right hilarious. I really would love to take a picture of bam right now. He looks like a small kid who is being taught a lesson by his mother. I would continue enjoying whatever that was gonna happen but then I find his ears turning red by every second so I decide to end my friend's misery by calling him out. I quickly ask "bam what are you doing?" He shoots me an appreciative stare as the dragon female slowly takes her hands off me and asks me if both of us knew each other. I look at bam who is staring right back at me and we replied in unison a yes but I was quick to catch a 'yes ma'am'. What is going on with bam? Why does look like he was saved from a huge disaster. But it's been a long time since I saw this idiot. He didn't even reply in the chat that he was back from his tour. Oh well I guess, I smile at him and he asked me what I was up to. I just replied with a "long time no see man".

I find him glancing at the female who was a little far away from us. As we just drifted away with our interactions. She briskly walks up to us and stares at me. I wait looking at what she was doing. She bows and hastily apologizes. She avoids looking at my eyes. I could hear a chortle from the man beside me. I find the scene quite amusing. Initially she was not even talking when she bumped into me then she transformed into a dragon lady to the friend beside him and now she is looking down and apologizing to me all of a sudden. She is quite an impulsive person isn't she ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys!! This is the third chapter. How was it? 
> 
> Bambam was in a pinch and kookie comes into rescue from the dragon lady aka Lisa XD Jungkook is finding himself in a 'comical' situation (according to him) while Lisa is in sweats. Let's see how kookie responds in the next chapter! Thank you to all who are reading and guys please do comment and let me know so I can know how the story actually is turning out to be ^_^


	4. Jungshook

A/N : Just to let you guys know all of this was during Blackpink's traniee days before their debut in August and BTS's comeback prep was for Blood Sweat and Tears. 

Currently At Big Hit Entertainment........

 

Namjoon was still practicing his routine because he wanted to perfect it. It wasn't a secret about the leadernim's amazing dancing skills. He and jin hyung were practicing in the practice room while hobi and jimin were helping them out here and there. While on the back yoongi was being forced to listen to taehyung's rap to cypher. They were all currently in a break. After a minute the choreographer is back and he looks at them and yells a "Let's get back in places guys". All of them get back to places when they realize kookie was missing.

The choreographer asks namjoon where kookie is and namjoon replies with a "he went to get some coffee from the nearby cafe". The choreographer lets all of them know that overall they need alot of practice, so they should continue practicing for today and he tells them "this is it for today". He will be seeing them tomorrow. Namjoon quickly dials jungkook's phone which starts ringing but is not being answered. "Aish this kid, he is not even picking up his phone, what should I do with him??"

At the Mall......

Jeenie's POV

Me and Lisa were supposed to be shopping at the mall but I don't see her anywhere. "Aish this makane!!!!!!!" Hopefully she didn't forget that we were supposed to go shopping today or I swear I will make her pay!!!!!!! I will text her and see where she is right now.

Back at the Cafe.....

Jungkook's POV

The blonde girl after apologizing still has her gaze fixed on the ground and she was not even looking at me for my response. I quickly glance towards bam and he just simply smiles and walks up to us, choosing to stand beside me. I look at the female infront of me and simply say "it's alright" and I see her quickly snap her head towards me, in a heart beat you could say. That snap could give a person a whiplash.

She looked at me with remorseful and hopeful eyes and I quickly add "but you probably might have given me some burns" I look down at my shirt and the skin peeking from my collar bones is striking red, reminding me of there painful existence.

I was just planning to tease her and pull her leg but she looks so sad and apologetic, she quickly goes to the nearest table which was right past me. She swiftly walks over and leaves me looking at what she was about to do. I don't even know her name and I remember bam was there, I quickly turn towards him to find him with amusement written all over his face.

I was about to ask him what her name was, when all of a sudden I feel dainty hands quietly dabbing a napkin with water onto my calvicle. I'm not even kidding when I say I'm shook to the core, you could say I was jungshook (XD that's just me saying he was jungshook), I snap from my trance and look at her.

Up close she had her blonde bangs gracing her forehead completely. Her skin was spotless. She had these beautiful, big, ivory, eyes shining that you could stare into for days. Worry was clear in her eyes, she was briskly dabbing the napkin into water, which I'm guessing is from her bottle. She was blowing on to the red patch and I try my best to have a poker face. Then she looks up to me see if I was wincing I guess and we just gaze at each other. Both of us not breaking eye contact. And then all of sudden we both hear a throat clearing we look towards the sound to find bam grinning at both of us. We quickly jump apart and I was about to tell her "it was fine" when all of a sudden I could hear and feel a phone vibrating in my jean's pocket.

I take out my phone to see Namjoon hyung's name flash through my phone. I then hear another messenger app's beep sound and I look up to find the blonde in front of me who probably recieved a text herself.

I excuse myself and quickly answer the call before it ends. Namjoon asks me where I was, to which I simply reply with a "At the cafe", he quickly asks me to come back as soon as possible, as the break was over quite a while ago and I look at the time to see it's been nearly forty five minutes since I came to the cafe. 'Damn it's been so long already!!!!' I look back to find the blonde girl a little pale as well. I wonder why?

Bam Bam's POV

First off, it's down right hilarious to see Noona so flustered, embarassed and apologetic. I feel eyes staring at me and I look up to find jungkookie staring at him. I walk up to them. And then I see jungkook teasing Noona, well that was nice cause honestly, I never get to do that and live. But then I see Noona so regretful and sad that I was about to.. when all of a sudden I see her quickly walking past kookie and dabbing a napkin with water on kookie's red patches. There were in their own world. Noona was blowing air on his red patches.

Did they even notice that people were staring or that I was still there? To save them from further embarrassment I clear my voice only to find them spring apart like as if they just came back to earth. I felt like saying "Welcome back to Earth Noona and kookie" but I didnot. Because right now, I'm trying my best to not laugh out loud and I simply just grin. When all of a sudden kookie excuses himself to pick a call while I was left with Noona who looks like she just saw a ghost.

Lisa's POV

Well his eyes were just breathtaking! It's not my fault when I feel like I could just dive into them. But ofcourse bam had to ruin the moment. He is so gonna see my wrath. Jungkook excuses himself while I see a message from jennie unnie in messenger

Messenger

Jennie unnie: Ya Lisa-ya where the heck ar you? Tell me you left already. We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago. Text me ASAP. Message sent 0 mins ago 

Well today is my death day! The mall is twenty minutes from the cafe and even if I go right now, I would be thirty minutes late which indicates that my death is near and it is confirmed. I probably am looking crazy right now because bam is giving me weird looks.

Then I remember it was his fault that I was even gonna die today. If he would've come earlier I wouldn't have bumped into jungkook, be late to the meet up with jennie unnie. Aisssh I'm so mad just looking at him. 

Bam quickly comes near me and asks me "Noona what is wrong?" I glare at him, throwing daggers if it is even possible with my eyes while yelling "YOU".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! How was it?
> 
> Let's just pray for bam's safety lol. Once again he is in danger from Lisa. Will jungkook save him like the last time or what is gonna happen?
> 
> Lisa calm down dear and jennie too XD. Hopefully both Lisa and bam survive in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to everybody who left kudos and do leave comments to let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> This is jungkook being shook when Lisa was near him lol.
> 
> Image result for jungshook

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys this is the first chapter. How was it? Let's all see who is Lisa's friend, who is about to hear a handful! lol.  
>  Both of them had a fantastic start didn't they XD . Do look forward to some funny, crazy and annoying moments.


End file.
